Haven't Met You Yet
by mandielouluvsewe
Summary: Tony has his favorite place and treat when he has a bad date, but what happens when someone interrupts that?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: As promised to my good friend smush68 (read her stories AWESOME!) here is the story about her. Hope everyone enjoys it. Hopefully I can keep up with all the stories I am starting. But its worth it when I see those following, and favorites, and the few reviews I do get. LOL.**

**Disclaimer:** I own NOTHING!

Tony walked into his favorite diner to go when he had just had a bad date. He needed his hot chocolate and triple chocolate pie.

He sat at the high bar and Charlie, the owner of the diner, came over with his hot chocolate.

"Sorry, DiNozzo, but you got beat to the last piece of bad date pie tonight." Charlie told him pointing down the high bar.

Tony turned to see a woman with long, dark blonde hair pulled into a messy ponytail, dressed in a dark blue dress, and a depressed look on her beautiful face. He then turned back to Charlie and gave him a nod and walked over to the woman.

"You know, if you didn't look as depressed as I feel, I would be mad that you stole my pie!" He told her sitting next to her.

The woman looked up and Tony saw her beautiful blue-green eyes. They almost looked like emeralds. She swallowed the big piece of pie she had just put in her mouth, and gave him apologetic look. "I'm sorry; I'm willing to share, if that's ok with you?" She asked sliding the plate over.

Tony smiled at her. "Only if you tell me your name." He gently demanded, picking up his fork and taking a piece of the pie.

"Ingrid Samuels." She held her hand out for him to shake it. "And you are?"

"Anthony DiNozzo." Tony extended his hand to her and shook it.

"Well, then, now that we know each other, I guess sharing a pie isn't going to be so bad." Ingrid laughed.

"Guess not." Tony laughed along with her.

They sat and finished the pie in somewhat silence. The only thing heard was the soft music playing from the jukebox.

"Oh, I love this song!" Ingrid exclaimed as Rascal Flatts began to sing 'Bless the Broken Road'.

"It's got a good melody." Tony said.

Ingrid stared at him opened mouthed and shocked. "A good melody?! That's all you have to say about it?!" She screeched.

"I don't know the song." Tony explained.

Ingrid dropped her fork in her plate and turned her body completely to him. "How you NOT know this song?!" She yelled, gaining the action of the few people in the diner. "It is a wonderful love song!"

"I listen to more of the classics, such as Frank Sinatra and, well any of the rat pack of course." Tony told her.

"Oh." Ingrid sighed. "Well I guess I'll just have to tutor you in today's music then won't I?" She teased.

Tony laughed. "I guess you will."

They sat and talked about music and their interest and other things, until they got to movies.

"How can you not like black and white movies? They are what movies are made of!" Tony stressed.

"I'm visually oriented so I only appreciate movies in color." Ingrid explained. "Black and white bore me for some reason."

Tony slapped his hand to his forehead. "That is just unbelievable!" He groaned. "Are there ANY movies in black and white that you DO like?" He then turned his face towards her.

Ingrid nodded. "Mostly all the Ingrid Bergman movies, and Maltese Falcon, The Birds, and Psycho." She listed. "But, I was named after Ingrid Bergman, so that's what peeked my interest in that."

"At least you have seen some good movies." Tony laughed. He then looked at his watch, it had been three hours that they had been there talking. "Woah, it's been three hours already?!"

Ingrid grabbed his wrist and looked at his watch. "Omigod! I've got to get going. I have a class to teach tomorrow, and I don't think my students would appreciate a teacher that's hung over from a sugar high." She laughed as she began gathering her stuff and walking out. "It was nice talking to you, Anthony."

"Please, call me, Tony. Everyone else does." He gently corrected her.

Ingrid nodded and smiled. "Well, maybe we'll see each other again, I hope."

"Yup, anytime you have a bad date, just meet me here, and we can share another piece of pie." Tony laughed.

Ingrid giggled and then walked out the door of the diner and to her car to leave.

Tony finished off his hot chocolate (that was not longer hot) and did the same.

**Review please. I know smush68 wants to see these reviews too!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I'm back with another chapter of the story for my dear friend, smush68. (Read her stories AWESOME!) I hope she enjoys it. Even though I probably made this chapter seem bigger than it turned out to be. LOL. ****  
**

**Disclaimer:** I own NOTHING!

Tony was back at the diner. He had another date gone badly. The lady of choice for the evening had not only taken up most of the conversation about her job and her cats, but had also gotten the most expensive selection on the menu for an appetizer, entrée, wine, and dessert. Now don't get him wrong, he liked to treat his dates to the finer things, but there comes a time when you just don't get expensive EVERYTHING!

Shaking his head thinking about the date Tony went and sat at the high bar. Charlie brought him his hot chocolate and then went to go get him a slice of pie when a voice spoke up from the other end of the bar.

"No need to get him another slice, he can just share with me."

Tony turned towards the voice and saw Ingrid, the woman he met last time, at the end smiling at him.

"I mean if that's ok with you, Tony?" She asked.

He laughed, grabbed his hot chocolate, and walked over to the seat next to her. "Oh it's fine with me. My date this evening just about broke me." He laughed.

Ingrid giggled and slid the plate over. "Well, then be my guest." She offered. "I'll even pay for your drink there if she broke you that bad."

Tony shook his head. "Nah, I can pay for the hot chocolate, just….." He paused. "Now I know you're a woman and probably wouldn't understand this but, is it too much to ask to at least be considerate and NOT choose the most expensive thing on the menu with EVERYTHING you order?"

It was Ingrid's turn to shake her head. "Is it too much to ask for the man to not take you to a restaurant that the most expensive thing on the menu is a five dollar combo?"

Tony sucked in a breath through his teeth. "That's awful. Well at least he probably didn't sit there and bore you with talk of his cats and job."

"I would kill for someone to bore me with their jobs. That would mean they have one." Ingrid whined.

Tony laughed. "Ok, you got me there." He admitted. "I can't beat that."

Ingrid smiled. "Well, that's behind us now. Now, we have chocolate pie and good company." She lifted her coffee and took a sip. Tony did the same smiling at her.

They ended up talking till Charlie told them that his shift was almost over and the next crew was not as nice.

**Time elapsed…**

Tony walked into the bullpen Monday with the hugest smile on his face. The whole weekend he thought of Ingrid.

"So I'm guessing the date went well on Saturday?" McGee asked as Tony sat in his chair.

Tony looked over at Tim and sighed. "Actually no, it was a disaster." He told him. "She talked about her boring job and her cats all night and then ordered every expensive thing on the menu."

"Then why the smile?" Ziva interjected.

"Because of what happened after the date, my little assassin." Tony smiled again.

"You still slept with her even after she bore you on the date?" She asked. "That is just desperate."

"No, I did not sleep with her, Zi-va." Tony scoffed. "I went to a diner after the date and met a girl."

"You had another date at a diner? How typical DiNozzo of you." She scoffed.

Tony scrunched his face at her. "No I didn't have another date. I went to the diner to cheer myself after the awful date and she was there. We shared a piece of pie."

"Is that an innuendo for something, Tony?" McGee piped in.

"No, Probie, it is not. We shared a piece of pie and talked about both of our horrible dates." Tony defended. "What do you guys think I am some kind of man whore?"

"Well you do present yourself that way, DiNozzo." Gibbs said as he walked past the group to his desk. "Grab your gear. Dead petty officer at Rock Creek."

The team collected their things and followed their boss on to the elevator.

**Time elapsed….**

The team arrived at the crime scene and began doing their thing.

The victim's throat was slashed from ear to ear and he had an apple sticking out of his mouth.

"What's with the apple?" Tony voiced. "Was the killer planning on having a luau?" He then winced from the head slap he received. "Sorry, boss."

"What's the time of death, Duck?" Gibbs asked.

"About 12 hours ago, Jethro. " Ducky informed him. "And it would seem that this slash on his throat was the cause. What has got me is how such a fit man could be taken out like this without fighting back?"

"There's a gash on his head here, Doctor." Palmer told them. "The killer must have knocked him out and then slashed his throat."

"Very good, Mr. Palmer. What's your theory on the apple in his mouth?" Ducky inquired.

"To keep him quiet?" Palmer said without too much confidence.

"Could be possible." Ducky voiced. "We'll find out more when we get him back to autopsy."

With that they lifted the body and put it on the gurney to get it back to autopsy.

**Time elapsed…**

Tony walked back into the diner. "Another bad date?" Charlie asked as he sat down.

"No just bad day at the office." Tony told him.

"Well you look like you could use some pie." Ingrid said walking over her plate of pie and coffee.

Tony turned to her and smiled. "Pie sounds great. Wanna share? My treat this time."

Ingrid nodded. "Sounds like plan."

**Review please. They make me write a little faster so smush68 can be happy for more chapters. LOL.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: I apologize dearly for the delay. I have been having some computer problems lately and haven't been able to save my work. But hopefully that is all fixed now, so updates will be sooner. LOL. Hope you enjoy this chapter. I thought that you guys would enjoy a little taste of Ingrid's life. So now without further ado, I give you the next installment of Met You!**

**Disclaimer:** I own NOTHING!

Ingrid walked into the school with the biggest smile on her face.

"Well, Ingrid seems you had a good date this weekend." One of the other teachers announced.

"Nah, it was awful, but I've decided to look on the bright side of life instead of the dark." Ingrid laughed.

The other teacher laughed along with her and then walked into her classroom, Ingrid doing the same.

As Ingrid looked on her desk she saw a plump ripe red apple there. Smiling that she had received yet another one, she didn't realize that the janitor had had slipped in to take out the trash.

Hearing the noise of the trash, Ingrid turned and put her hand to her chest checking to see that her heart was still beating. "Oh, Calvin, you scared me."

"I'm sorry, Miss Samuels. I had just forgotten to take the trash out of your room last night so I thought I'd take care of it this morning." The big burley janitor said.

(To describe Calvin Marks, if you have ever seen Oklahoma the musical, he would remind you of Judd Fry.)

"Calvin, I told you. It's Ingrid. There is no need to be formal with me." Ingrid smiled.

Calvin smiled back. "Yes, ma'am." He tipped his head. "Well, I'll just be getting out of your way. Sorry for startling you."

"It's ok, Calvin." Ingrid assured him. "I'm just easily startled is all." She laughed.

With that, Calvin left the room and Ingrid went to doing her duties as a teacher.

**Time elapsed….**

It was the end of the day and Ingrid was walking to her car talking to one of her co workers.

"I'm so glad you agreed to go on this date with my brother, Ingrid." The co worker said. "He's been having a hard time trying to get back into the dating game."

"It's no problem." Ingrid sighed. She hated going on blind dates, but her co worker had been persistent for about three weeks for her to go out with her brother.

"You're going to love him. He's the perfect match for you I think." The co worker insisted. "His last girlfriend was a total moron. She couldn't see what she had with him."

"And you think that I'll see what I have with him?" Ingrid asked.

"Definitely." The co worker told her. "As you said earlier you look at the bright side of life rather than the dark."

Ingrid snorted and then got into her car and drove away.

She got home and began to get ready for her date. She really hated blind dates, but her co worker had been insisting for a month that she go out with her brother. Ingrid couldn't come up with too many more excuses that would work, so she just thought she would grin and bear it for one evening. Besides, if everything went to hell she always could go to the diner and maybe even see her chocolate pie companion. Ever since that first night she met Mr. Anthony DiNozzo she had thought about him. His smile, the way he would look at her when he thought she wasn't looking. It was sad that she couldn't get the guts up just to ask HIM out. Ingrid shook her head of those thoughts and finished getting ready and walked out the door into her car.

She arrived at the restaurant 15 minutes later than the time they had set up for the date because her car was giving her some trouble. She would have to get Calvin to take a peek. He always loved doing nice things for her, and she didn't mind it because he would charge her no fee.

Ingrid entered the restaurant and the hostess escorted her to the table where a very handsome, well dressed man was sitting.

"You must be Jason." Ingrid said as her date helped into her seat. "Sorry I'm so late, I was having car trouble."

"Oh, it's no problem." Jason said making it back to his chair. "Gave me some time to look at the wine list."

"Umm…." Ingrid hummed. "You sister didn't tell you, did she?"

"Tell me what?"

"I don't drink." Ingrid admitted. "I gave up drinking when my best friend died from a head on collision with a drunk driver."

"Oh, I'm so sorry. No, my sister didn't tell me that." Jason said. "I'll have to give her a stern talking to tomorrow for not giving me that vital information."

Ingrid laughed just a little. "It's ok. No need to cause a riff between you and your sister."

Jason smiled; just then the waiter came to get their drink orders. He then gave them a few minutes to look over the menu.

They talked as they looked over the menu and were enjoying the conversation when Jason's phone started to vibrate.

"Ugh…" Jason growled. "Why does she have to be calling me now?"

"Who?" Ingrid asked curiously.

"My ex girlfriend, Marsha." Jason told her. "She calls just to annoy me I swear."

Ingrid nodded. "Why don't you just turn your phone off?"

"I don't like turning my phone off in case of an emergency." He declared. "But lately it's just been HER calling me."

Ingrid just nodded again and went to looking over her menu.

"Why don't you just answer it?" Ingrid suggested. "Tell her you're busy and you'll call her back."

"She'll get the message." Jason simply stated. "She always does."

The waiter came and took their order. They started to get into an interesting conversation about jobs and their lives when the waiter came back handing Jason the phone for the restaurant.

"Hello?... Marsha!... Why did you call the restaurant?... She's my date, what business is that of yours? Wait how do you know I'm sitting with someone? How did you know I was here?... You're WHAT?! ….. So you've resorted to stalking me now, is that it?... You know what why don't you come in, or are you scared?" Jason didn't give her a chance to answer he just hung up and slammed the phone on the table.

Soon a very angry, blonde woman came charging in heading straight for the table.

"You hung up on me!" She accused.

"Hi, you must be Marsha." Ingrid said trying to defuse the situation. Marsha just pushed her back into her seat and then got right in Jason's face.

"You cheat on me with this bimbo and then you hang up on me? How dare you, Jason Cornelius Franks! I gave you the best year of my life and you go and treat me like I'm nothing. Don't answer my calls; don't come to see me anymore. I pass you on the street and you act as if I am just trash. What have I done to deserve this?" Marsha yelled.

Jason shot out of his chair. "In case you have forgotten Marsha, I gave you EVERYTHING you didn't deserve. You wanted a new hairbrush, I bought it for you. You needed a new car; I spent almost half my life savings to get you the car of your dreams. You got kicked out of your apartment; I opened my home to you. Which if I remember right, you are still living in, forcing me to live with my sister again. I gave EVERYTHING I had just to make you happy and it still wasn't enough. I asked you to marry me and you laughed in my face at the ring. You said it wasn't big enough and told me to ask you again when I had the money to afford a better one."

"I only wanted the best because _you_ got me use to the best." Marsha retorted. "If I was going to marry you I wanted the diamond to be as big as your heart."

Jason opened his mouth to respond, but stopped short when he let Marsha's words sink in. "Really?"

Marsha walked up to him and placed her hand on his cheek. "I love you Jason. I have always loved you. I'm just sorry that I never showed to you while _you_ still loved _me_."

Jason leaned into Marsha's touch. "I still love you, Marsh. I just needed to know that you loved me too."

"And I do." Marsha smiled. "Do you still have that ring?"

"I thought you didn't want it." Jason asked. "Thought you said you wanted a bigger one."

Marsha laughed. "Right now I don't care about the size of the ring just as long as I have you."

Jason smiled and reached in his pocket. He pulled out the ring box and got down on one knee. "Marsha Simpleton, will you marry me?"

Marsha nodded. Jason shot up and pulled her into a passionate kiss, which ended up with them on the table.

Ingrid was getting a little embarrassed just sitting there so she left a little money on the table for her drink and then made her way for the exit.

When she finally got to her car, it still gave her a little trouble starting but luckily, after about 10 tries, it cranked and sped towards the diner for her pie and hot chocolate.

**Time elapsed….**

When she arrived she looked around for her pie companion but he was nowhere to be found. So she just sat down and ordered anyway.

After about five minutes someone whipped at her ponytail. She turned around to see Anthony DiNozzo standing there. "Seems like an awfully big piece of pie for such a little girl." He teased. "Mind if I share?"

Ingrid shook her head. "Not at all." She admitted.

"You look nice tonight? Big date?" Tony asked as he grabbed a fork and took a big bite.

"Suppose to be." Ingrid sighed. "This is one reason I hate blind dates. They always disappoint you."

Tony smiled. "Another winner huh?" He joked. "Did this one have a job at least?"

"Oh, he had a job. Just had an ex girlfriend who he wasn't over apparently." Ingrid then processed to tell him the course of her evening. Tony let out a belly shaking laugh.

"I'm sorry; I shouldn't be laughing at this. That's just horrible." He said trying to stifle his laughter.

Ingrid smiled. "No, go on and laugh. It is pretty funny when you think about it."

They laughed for another few minutes and then talked until the pie was gone and the hot chocolate was cold.

"I should be getting home. I have to face the sister tomorrow and probably have her chew my head off for letting him get back with his ex." Ingrid laughed.

"Let me walk you out." Tony suggested.

They walked out to her car and then Ingrid reached up for a hug. Tony awkwardly accepted and then walked over to his car. Once Ingrid got in she banged her head on the steering wheel a couple of times, then put the key in and turned it. Nothing. This time it wasn't even cranking.

"Come on, baby." Ingrid encouraged her car. "Start for mama." She tried again, nothing.

She heard a knock on her window and jumped.

"Everything alright?" Tony yelled through the window.

Ingrid rolled it down and shook her head. "My car has been giving me problems all day. I think it's that weather."

"Here let me try." Tony offered opening her door to help her out. Ingrid got out and let Tony in. He turned the key about three times and then gave up himself. "I think you may have killed your starter."

Ingrid groaned. "And that is going to cost a fortune to fix."

"Tomorrow I'll call my mechanic and have him take a look at it. He's very good and he will do it for cheap." Tony told her.

"Oh, really. Thank you that would be great." Ingrid cheered. "I guess I'll just call a cab to get home."

"Nonsense. I'll give you a ride." Tony demanded.

"Are you sure? I don't want to put you out of your way."

"It's no problem, it would be easier than you sitting here waiting for a cab to take you home." Tony said. "Besides to actually get a decent cab this late at night out this way is impossible."

Ingrid nodded. "Alright then, thank you."

They got in the car and headed in the direction of Ingrid's.

**Time elapsed…..**

Once they pulled up in front of her house, Ingrid went to digging in her purse. "Here let me get you some gas money."

Tony put his hand on her arm to stop her. "Don't you dare, it was my pleasure."

"Well thank you for the ride. Oh!" She dug in her purse a little bit more and found a pen, then grabbed his hand and turned it over. "Here's my number so you can get a hold of me for that total of the starter."

As soon as Ingrid was done Tony closed his hand and nodded. "Alrighty then. I'll call you tomorrow after I call my mechanic and let you know."

"Thank you again, Tony. I don't know how I could ever repay you for this." Ingrid stated.

"Just save a piece of pie for me next time we're in the diner." Tony told her.

"Good deal. Well, good night." Ingrid got out and waved goodbye.

"Good night." Tony waved back and headed off down the road on his way home.

**Review please. It makes mine and smush68's day, who this story is based on. (Go read her stories! Very good. Especially if you like Tony or Tabby's! (Which I'm not a total geek for, I like my McNozzo I little too ) But read her stories!)**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: I apologize for taking so long and updated this one. I know that everyone has reviewed and favorited and followed and all that jazz and I wasn't holding up my end of the deal, but I will say this... I have no good excuse except that my brain and the keyboard just didn't want to work together. For that I am truly sorry. Well, I hope smush68 likes this chapter. (Go read her stories, excellent!) Of course this is her story so what she says goes, most of the time. LOL. ****(Oh, and she also has another great story about her called Crashed My Car, Stole My Heart by LifelessApril. Go read that one if you haven't already or if you want to. We have to give our Tony lovers some love people! LOL)  
**

**Diclaimer:** I own NOTHING!

Tony walked into work the next day whistling a happy tune.

"What are you so happy about?" Ziva asked from her desk.

Tony sat at his and just smiled.

"Did the date go well last night, or is it that girl from the diner?"

"I don't know what you are talking about, Miss David." Tony stated leaning back and reading a file that had been placed on his desk.

Ziva got up from her desk and walked over to his. "It is the girl from the diner, isn't it?" she pressed. "What's her name?"

Tony looked up from his file and let out a heavy sigh. "Her name is Ingrid." He finally gave in. "Which reminds me." He shot upright and reached for his phone, pushing Ziva out of the way in the process.

"What's wrong? Forgot to call her after sex last night?" Ziva teased.

Tony dialed a number and held to the phone down so he could talk to her. "No, her car broke down last night and I told her I'd call my mechanic."

"If it was her car, then why call _your_ mechanic?" Ziva quizzed. But Tony just ignored her as he talked to his mechanic, and with a huff she went back to her desk.

"Hey, Mike got a favor to ask ya." Tony began. "I've got a friend whose starter is acting up….. The car is still at Charlie's diner…. Yeah, I know I go there after a bad date….. No she is not my date from last night….. Yeah, she's a beautiful woman. What's that got to do with anything?... No, I haven't slept with her…. Mike, will you do it or not?... Thank you. Go ahead and put it on my charge… Yes, I'm sure I've haven't slept with her, she's just a friend… I know I'm the one saying that men and women can't be friends…..Ok, I'm hanging up now….. Just put it on my charge and call me when it's done… Thank you." He hung up the phone.

"If you're not sleeping with her, why do this?" Ziva asked.

"I hate to see a damsel in distress." Tony stated matter-of-factly as he picked his phone up again.

Ziva just rolled her eyes and went back to work.

Tony butterflies in his stomach as he heard the phone ring. After about three rings he heard the familiar voice answer. At that moment he thought he could have never heard anything sweeter.

"Hi, my pie buddy." He chirped. "Just got off the phone with my mechanic, he'd be happy to take care of your car."

"_Thank you so much, Tony_." Ingrid sighed. "_This means a lot to me, really, thank you_."

Tony smiled. "He's gonna put it on my charge so just make sure I have a slice of pie this weekend and we'll call it even."

"_Well I would but I'm not going to be there this weekend_." Ingrid admitted.

"Oh, why not?" Tony asked trying to hide the disappointment in his voice. "Going a date with someone that's actually decent?"

"_No, I'm going to see my family_." Ingrid stated. "_My grandfather is on his last leg and they've called the family in._"

Tony mentally slapped himself. "Oh, I'm so sorry. Well I'll just have Mike send your car to your house, or I could have a friend help me pick it up for you if you would like?"

"_Well how long is it going to take for him to get the car ready?_" Ingrid asked.

"He usually works fast, and since it's a favor for me, he'll be done by tomorrow sometime. I can give you a call when its ready and you can decide then."

"_Well I'll be home until Thursday, so how about you just have a friend help you_." Ingrid suggested.

"Alright, I'll ask someone from work to come with me and I'll see you then." Tony agreed.

"_See you then_."

Then the call was ended. Tony had the biggest smile on his face. Don't get him wrong, he was sad that her grandfather was dying, but he was glad that she wasn't going to be on a date with another guy. He couldn't wait to see her beautiful face. Those eyes, that smile, that laugh when he would crack a joke. He just couldn't get her off his mind. Even when he was on a date with another woman. Of course Tony only dates beautiful woman, and his dates can't hold his attention the way Ingrid does lately. He's found himself lately just finding excuses to turn down going upstairs to his date's apartment just to go to the diner and see Ingrid.

When he came out of his thoughts he noticed Ziva looking at him expectantly. Tony turned to see that neither McGee nor Gibbs were in the squad room. But he was saved from having to in trust Ziva with his car; much less Ingrid's when Jimmy Palmer walked into the bullpen.

"Jimmy, my buddy, could you do me a favor?" Tony chirped.

"Yeah, sure Tony whatcha need?" Jimmy asked.

**Time elapsed…..**

Jimmy and Tony pulled up to Ingrid's house, Tony driving Ingrid's car and Jimmy driving Tony's.

Tony honked the horn announcing their arrival. At the sound of the honk, Ingrid came running out.

"You are my hero in every way possible, Tony. Thank you so much." Ingrid acclaimed. "Now are you sure I can't pay you back for this?"

Tony shook his head. "Just pay it forward one day, and save me a piece of pie when you get back from your grandfather's."

"Will do." Ingrid laughed. "Who's this?" She then asked pointing to Jimmy.

"Oh, this is my coworker and friend Jimmy Palmer." Tony turned and pulled Jimmy towards he and Ingrid. "Jimmy this is my diner friend Ingrid Samuels."

"Nice to meet you." Jimmy said reaching out his hand to shake Ingrid's.

Ingrid put her hand out and shook Jimmy's. "Nice to meet you too. Thank you for helping Tony get my car here. I appreciate it."

"It's no problem." Jimmy told her. "I enjoy doing things for beautiful ladies."

"Woah there, Jim Boy. Remember Breena, your wife." Tony joked.

Jimmy rolled his eyes. "Don't worry, Tony. I'm not going to steal her out from under you."

Ingrid narrowed her eyes. "What are you talking about steal me out from under you, Tony?"

"Oh, Jimmy is just talking nonsense." Tony replied, then reached over and Gibbs slapped him.

Jimmy rubbed the back of his head as he tried to hide his smirk. "Yeah, I have a problem of opening my mouth and brains spill out."

"Oh, I have that problem too." Ingrid told him.

The trio stood and talked for another few minutes until Gibbs called and requested (as only Gibbs can) that Jimmy and Tony gets their happy butts back to the Navy Yard.

**Time elapsed….**

The guys got back to the Navy Yard and Jimmy was jumped by Ziva for information about Ingrid.

"She's nice." Jimmy answered. "We all made plans to get together sometime."

"Who is 'we all'?" Ziva interrogated.

"Umm,…. Well you see…." Jimmy stammered.

"It's me, Ingrid, Breena, and Jimmy, if you must know Ms. David." Tony saved Jimmy. "And no, it does not mean we are dating. We just want to have some fun."

"But you will be going on what they call a couple date, will you not?" She retorted.

"Its _double _date, and no we will not. It will just be some friends hanging out." Tony explained.

"Is it not two couples going out together?" Ziva described.

Tony rolled his eyes. "It is a married couple and a _couple of people_ going out together." He explained. "Don't start thinking this is something it's not."

Ziva gave a knowing look and went back to her desk. "Just make sure she treats you right, Tony."

"Oh, she will." Tony muttered.

**Time elapsed…..**

Tony walked into his apartment late at night when Gibbs finally let them free for the night. He was just about to get into the shower when his phone rang. "Very Special Anthony DiNozzo….." He answered.

"_Tony?" _The teary voice came over the phone.

"Ingrid? What's wrong?" Tony asked.

He heard a sniff. "_Did I interrupt anything?"_

"No, I just got home. Are you ok?" He asked again.

"_I just got a call from my mother. (Sniff, sniff) My grandfather passed an hour ago." _Ingrid told him.

Tony closed his eyes in sorrow. "I'll be right there."

"_Tony, you don't need to do that. I just needed someone to talk to." _Ingrid replied.

"Well, you'll talk to me in person." He retorted. "I'll even stop by and pick up a chocolate pie from Charlie's."

"_Tony, I'm serious…" _Ingrid started to argue.

"I'm serious too." Tony admitted as he scooped up his keys and wallet off the table by the door and headed out of his apartment. "I'll be there in a few minutes."

"_Fine, but could also pick up some hot chocolate as well?_" She innocently asked.

"Done." Tony responded. "See you when I get there."

**Time elapsed…**

Tony arrived at Ingrid's about an hour later. He grabbed the pie and hot chocolates and walked up to the porch. Before he even reached the front door, it was flung open and Ingrid came flying out and wrapped her arms around Tony's neck. "Thank you so much for coming." She cried into his shoulder. "I'm sorry I called you so late."

Trying not to drop the pie or spill the drinks, Tony let Ingrid cry it out. "Hey," He spoke softly. "How about we go inside and enjoy this pie, huh?"

Ingrid lifted her head and nodded. "Alright."

**Time elapsed…..**

Ingrid and Tony were sitting on her couch just talking. They had finished the pie an hour ago and were now just enjoying one another's company.

"I want to thank you again for coming over, Tony." Ingrid stated. "You really didn't have to. I know it was late."

Tony shook his head. "I never pass on a friend in need." He smiled. "Besides, I would have been up late anyway. Takes me a while to wind down from work."

"Me too." Ingrid replied. "I can never just come home and lie in bed, close my eyes and go to sleep. I always need to sit and watch Magnum or something."

"You watch Magnum?" Tony sat up a little straighter.

"Yeah. Tom Selleck's mustache is just so sexy!" Ingrid expressed. Then she got kinda quiet and started ringing her hands. "I use to watch with my grandfather all the time."

Tony could see the unshed tears trying to escape from her eyes, so he scooted a little closer to Ingrid and wrapped his arms around her. "Well when you get back from the funeral and such, we will have a Magnum marathon in his memory."

Ingrid nodded against his chest. "I think he would love that as a memoriam." She cried, she then lifted her head just a little and looked into his eyes. "Thank you for being so nice about this. I don't have very many people I can just call and ask to come over in the middle of the night."

"You didn't ask, I invited myself remember?" Tony teased.

Ingrid laughed. "You know what I mean." She searched his eyes for a minute. "Tony….." Was all she got out before Tony's lips crashed into hers.

Tony didn't know what had gotten into him. He was kissing Ingrid. His diner mistress….. That sounds dirty. How could he be taking advantage of her at this moment? Her grandfather had just died for Pete's Sake! But, OH, does it feel good. Tony let his hands tangle in Ingrid's hair as the kiss deepened. Their tongues were dancing and Tony could taste the chocolate on her. They finally broke when they both needed oxygen.

"I'm sorry you were going to say something?" Tony tried to say casually between breathes.

"Umm…. I… I don't remember what it was." Ingrid laughed. "Well it's getting late and I… I have an early flight."

"Right." Tony nodded. "I should get going." He stood and began walking towards the door.

"Umm, Tony…." Ingrid meekly called after him.

"Yes?" He turned around.

"Ummm, Can I call you this week? I mean I know I have a phone and I'm able to but I was just wondering if…. You know…. I could just call to talk at most anytime?" She stuttered out.

Tony smiled and walked over to Ingrid grabbing both sides of her face and having her look up. "I would love nothing more than to just sit and talk with you all night." He whispered, placing a small kiss on her lips.

"Good." Ingrid exhaled, slowly opening her eyes and smiling herself. "I'll talk to you later then."

"Defiantly." Tony stated, kissing her one last time and then walking out.

**Review. Smush and I want to know what you think please. LOL.**


End file.
